Love Song
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: Seven days, seven songs. Seven times for him to show he loves her. KopakaShay oneshot. Requested by Shay Moonsilk.


**This is another one for **_**Shay Moonsilk**_**. :) She asked for a KopakaShay fic, so I obliged. Just hope it's good enough! I put my iTunes onto shuffle mode for this and wrote each section according to what came up, so the songs may be a bit weird xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kopaka or Shay. Shay belongs to her creator, Kopaka belongs to LEGO Enterprises. All songs belong to their respective artists. Yep.**

**Summary: Seven days, seven songs. Seven times for him to show he loves her. KopakaShay oneshot.**

**Love Song  
By: Saya Moonshadow  
For: Shay Moonsilk**

Monday was, as usual, not the best day of the week. He woke up tired and in a bad mood, just managing to stumble out of his bed and into the cold, frigid Ko-Koro air. Then came the rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, another fun thing to do. Only, the stupid green particles usually got jammed, making his icy blue eyes slightly tinged with red.

Not to mention there was a meeting today.

He'd already decided that most meetings were a perfect waste of his time; each Toa should protect his or her own domain and call for help only if it was needed.

They weren't helpless Matoran, after all.

She was there, waiting for him in the field right outside Turaga Dume's office near the Coliseum, just as he knew she would be. Her mouth curved up into a happy smile and her eyes sparkled upon seeing him. She grabbed his cold hands and dragged him through the fields, laughing all the way.

And so, he decided that maybe meetings weren't so bad after all.

"_Will you stay with me,  
Will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley?  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold."_

X x X

Tuesday, it snowed extra hard. He enjoyed the snow, but today, it seemed a bit too much. Contrary to popular belief, he had a heart and every so often, he let it thaw. This snow was so NOT helping his weekly heart thawing. It made him want to curl up in the corner and write dark poetry.

A knock at his door, and he got up, grumbling.

As he'd suspected (hoped, though he'd never admit that), it was her. She bounced straight in like she always did, making him roll his eyes. Why did he tolerate her again? Oh right, because he liked her. Sometimes, he wondered why he liked her so much.

But when she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against his cheek, he remembered.

"_And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in somethin' I don't trust in?  
I try to run but there's no place to hide  
Cuz baby, kisses don't lie."_

X x X

He didn't like Wednesdays, either. Hump day, as the hothead would say. It was getting over the main hump in the week, hardee-har-har!

Why did it tick him off so bad when she talked to that airhead? He wasn't sure. Maybe he had done something in a past life to annoy a Great Being and they were punishing him. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

She sneaked a glance over at him and smiled, then continued talking to the airhead. He growled. Oh, it was ON.

She was so DEAD later.

Finally, the airhead left and she was alone. She gave him another smile before turning on her heel and walking off.

Enough was enough. He would receive payment now, or all of Metru Nui would feel his fiery - er - icy wrath!

"Did you need something?" she asked sweetly when he grabbed her by the arm. He growled and slanted his mouth over hers.

"_Do you remember kissing in the moonlight?  
When it was sunlight?  
He was love at first sight  
Can you remember?  
Cuz I feel the same now."_

X x X

Thursday, she wasn't talking to him. It had to do with the fact that he had made her kiss him back when she was trying to make him jealous the previous day when he told her he was incapable of loving someone else in a romantic way. That didn't go over too well with her.

Then again, it wouldn't. Girls were so weird. She wanted him to admit he liked her, and that kiss was a perfect confession! So what was her deal?

Oh how he hated himself for being so soft when it came to her. Really he did. Why ELSE would he be sitting in the tree right outside of her hut, calling out to her and trying to be heard over the howling wind?

The things he did for love. Seriously.

"_Silence in black and white  
Falling forward as  
She walks towards the light  
I know  
I'm outside of your window  
With my radio."_

X x X

Now, Friday was a BIT better. At least she was talking to him again. In fact, it was like they had never fought...or whatever that little thing they'd just had could be called.

He'd never admit it, but he really did need her. He wasn't completely sure why, but something about her intrigued him completely, made him unable to truly let go. What was it? He couldn't really say.

She was curled up against his side at the moment, clutching his arm as if it were a teddy bear. Every so often, a small snore could be heard from her mouth.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to push away from her.

For some reason, he didn't want to.

"_Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy aphid attraction  
Carve my name in my face to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize."_

X x X

Oh, Saturday. The most blessed day of the week. Seriously, it must have been made by Mata Nui himself.

Sometimes, he wondered if what she felt for him was really as strong as what he felt for her. It made him sick to his stomach to imagine that, her just leading him on. If she was...he would quite literally die of a broken heart.

Because if she didn't love him, he would stab himself. No questions asked.

And thus, he reflected as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, it was a good thing she did.

"_He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me not  
He loves me, he loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me."_

X x X

And finally, Sunday rolled around. He woke up, feeling tired, but completely and totally content and satisfied.

The answer to this wonderful feeling was right beside him. She smiled a little in her sleep and burrowed down deeper into his chest, making a small smile cross his face. How lucky he was...

Kopaka gave a small, contented sigh and wrapped his arm around Shay, drawing her closer to him as he fell back asleep.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."_

X x X

**AN: Well, that one's done. :) And it's only six pages...wow. Somehow, it turned out shorter than I wanted, but it's still the way I wanted it to be...somehow.**

**Ahem! Anyway, please review and stuff! Oh, and no whining about KopakaOC instead of KopakaGali. I don't like KopakaGali, so nya! xD**

**PS: If you can name every song with the exception of Wednesday's (cuz I don't know that one's name either xD), you'll get a story request, free of my usual inhibitions. :0 Shocking!**


End file.
